Cher Journal
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: Journal intime d'un Harry Potter au bord du désespoir, prêt à en finir avec la vie. ¤ 10 parties On line ! Journal épilogue ¤
1. Avertissement

Kikoo….

Voici une nouvelle fic : _cher journal_.

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage est à moi, je vais déprimer….

Hem…

Résumé : Il s'agit du journal intime de Harry

AVERTISSEMENT : 

Cette fic est assez dure… Les fans absolus et amoureux de Harry, passez votre chemin ….

Z'êtes prévenus…

La fic au chapitre suivant ^_______________^


	2. 1er jour

*¤*

__

Morning smiles

(les sourires matinaux)

like the face of a newborn child

(comme le visage d'un nouveau-né)

innocent unknowing

(innocente ignorance)

Winter's end

(la fin de l'hiver)

promises of a long lost friend

(promesses d'un ami perdu il y a longtemps)

speaks to me of comfort

(me parle de confort)

but I fear

(mais je crains)

I have nothing to give

(de n'avoir rien à donner)

I have so much to lose

(d'avoir tant à perdre)

here in this lonely place

(ici, dans cet endroit solitaire)

[…]

there's nothing I'd like

(Il n'y a rien que j'aimerais)

better than to fall

(plus que tomber)

but I fear I have nothing to give

(mais je crains de n'avoir rien à donner)

Wind in time

(le vent du temps)

rapes the flower trembling on the vine

(viole la fleur tremblante sur la vigne)

nothing yields to shelter it

(rien ne cède pour l'abriter)

from above

(d'en haut)

[…]

the never ending hunger

(la faim sans fin)

but I fear

(mais je crains)

I have nothing to give

(de n'avoir rien à donner)

I have so much to lose

(d'avoir tant à perdre)

here in this lonely place

(ici, dans cet endroit solitaire)

[…]

there's nothing I'd like

(Il n'y a rien que j'aimerais)

better than to fall

(plus que tomber)

but I fear

(mais je crain)

I have nothing to give

(de n'avoir rien à donner)

I have so much to lose

(d'avoir tant à perdre)

I have nothing to give

(je n'ai rien à donner)

We have so much to lose...

(nous avons tant à perdre…)

*¤*

31 Août.

__

Cher Journal, 

Ce matin, j'ai pris une décision qui va bouleverser le reste de mes jours. 

Le reste des jours de tous les gens que je connais. 

De toutes mes connaissances, et peut-être des gens que je ne connais pas… Qui sait…

Je commence à me confier à toi ce matin seulement, pourtant je t'ai en ma possession depuis bien longtemps. Mais je ne parvenais pas à me décider à t'écrire, te parler, ni à m'ouvrir à toi… Il faut dire que ma dernière expérience avec un journal s'était soldée par un échec… Il m'a possédé… Il… Je doute que cela t'intéresse… 

Je suis là pour te parler de moi. Même si le sujet n'est pas passionnant, je pense que moi seul peut vraiment parler de moi… 

Mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à me confier à qui que ce soit. Mis à part Hagrid, mais même pas pour tout. Il est un ami, bien sûr, mais avec lui comme avec Ron ou Hermione, je ne parviens pas à parler de mes sentiments et pensées les plus profondément enfouis. Des cicatrices morales laissées par tous ces évènements qui ont marqué ma vie. 

Tant et tant de cicatrices… Visibles ou invisibles… Sur ma peau ou dans mon cœur… 

J'ai envie de parler à quelqu'un, mais personne n'a envie d'écouter. Personne ne se préoccupe vraiment de ce que je pense au fond de moi. 

De toute façon, je n'en parlerai pas, si on me le demandais… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… 

Je préfère écrire, pour laisser une trace… Une trace de ce que j'aurai été dans ma vie, dans cette vie. 

Est-ce une vie d'ailleurs ? 

Je l'ignore…

Demain c'est la rentrée scolaire. J'ai encore passé un été pourri, chez les Dursley… Je n'en peux plus de les supporter… 

Ils sont en partie responsables de ma décision. Mais il ne faut pas leur rejeter la faute. Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui me pousse.

Ils m'appellent. Je reprendrai plus tard.


	3. 2ème jour

1er Septembre.

__

Cher Journal, 

Hier, je n'ai pu reprendre mon écriture. A cause des Dursley, bien sûr… 

Ce soir, je suis à Poudlard. Je me sens bien mieux. Je suis dans mon élément ici, mais ma décision est irréfutable. 

Il est bien trop tard à présent.

De toute façon, personne ne s'en soucie. Personne ne se soucie des pensées du Survivant, tant qu'ils peuvent mettre leurs espoirs en moi. 

Mais leurs espoirs, causent mon désespoir… 

Et tout le monde s'en moque. 

Je ne compte pas écrire mes mémoires. De toute façon, les gens qui m'entourent connaissent bien mieux ma propre vie que moi-même. Personne n'a besoin de mes mémoires. D'ailleurs, qui cela intéresserait-il ? Personne. Pas même moi. 

Pas même moi… 

Il est vrai que souvent, les doutes m'assaillent. Je ne suis que cause de soucis, de tourments. 

Je pense même que je porte la poisse. 

Tant de gens sont où ont été malheureux à cause de moi. 

Le compte est difficile à faire.

Bien sûr, j'ai sauvé des vies. Oui, je le sais bien. Mais jamais celles qu'il fallait. 

Que d'erreurs.

Zut, c'est l'heure de descendre à la Grande Salle.


	4. 3ème jour

3 Septembre.

__

Cher Journal, 

Encore une sale journée. Encore ces regards protecteurs, inquiets. 

Tant de choses que j'ai du mal à supporter. Tant de choses que tous trouvent normales. 

Mais pourquoi ne comprennent-ils pas ? Je porte malheur aux gens qui m'approchent. Mes parents sont morts, la plupart de mes amis ont fait au moins un passage par l'infirmerie, par ma faute. Il y a même eu un de mes amis qui est mort. 

Mort de l'amitié maudite que je lui offrais. 

Mort, par ma faute.

Je sens que je recule. Je prend du recul, par rapport à mes amis. Je les délaisse, je les abandonne. Ils ne comprennent pas mon silence de cet été, mon refus d'aller au Terrier. 

Je fais ça pour les sauver. Pour les sauver de moi. Et ils ne le savent pas. 

Veulent-ils seulement savoir ?

Veulent-ils seulement comprendre ? 

Je sens que je dois faire un choix. Mais ce choix, je l'ai déjà fait. 

Je l'avais déjà fait quand j'ai commencé à écrire dans ce journal. C'est d'ailleurs en raison de ce choix que j'écris. Pour que l'on comprenne. 

Il se fait tard, demain je dois être en forme pour le cours de Rogue… Si je m'endormais, il en jubilerait. C'est sûr.

Bonne nuit, mon journal. Je vais essayer de dormir….


	5. 4ème jour

Kikoo !!!

Voici la suite de … Cher Journal !!!

Les réponses à vos reviews seront en bas =)

7 Septembre

__

Cher Journal, 

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Hier matin, après le petit déjeuner, juste avant de remonter au dortoir prendre mes affaires pour le cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Aurore Du Lac, je me suis emparé d'un couteau sur la table. Personne ne m'a vu. J'espère. 

Je l'ai dissimulé dans ma malle, et suis parti en cours. 

Mais j'avais la tête ailleurs. 

Et malheureusement pour moi, la prof, qui n'a décidément pas les yeux dans sa poche, l'a vu. 

Elle s'est avancée vers moi, et m'a dit quelque chose comme « Alors Harrychou… On préfère les nuages à sa prof préférée ??? » 

Pff… J'avais la tête ailleurs.. 

Son cours ne m'intéressait absolument pas… Je pensais à ce que je venais de faire. 

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je l'avais fait. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir réagit à sa phrase. Et puis d'ailleurs je m'en moque. 

J'ai remarqué qu'au moment des repas, mes amis, ceux que je tente d'éloigner de moi désespérément, me regardaient bizarrement. Il m'a fallu réfléchir un moment avant de comprendre pourquoi. Et j'ai trouvé. C'était sans doutes parce que je ne leur parle plus, je ne les regarde pratiquement plus, et aussi, je ne mange plus. 

Je l'ai remarqué. Mais eux aussi. 

Les regards inquiets se succèdent. 

J'en surprends de plus en plus. Je les supporte de moins en moins. 

Alors, pour les tromper, je me suis goinfré. 

Et j'ai filé aux toilettes tout vomir. Je ne pouvais rien avaler. Surtout pas autant à la fois. 

Et le soir, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis coupé. Volontairement. Des coupures, un peu partout sur le corps. Sur mon corps. 

Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Mais cela m'a fait du bien. Je me sentais mieux après. Bien mieux. Tellement mieux… 

Et ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, je me sentais bien. Étrangement bien. 

Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis des jours. Des semaines. Je ne sais plus. 

Je dois aller à la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi, mais je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Je vais aller me promener au bord du lac. Ça me changera peut-être les idées. 

*¤*

Réponses aux Reviews !!!!!

siriette : Une review simple, mais percutante !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Merci beaucoup !!!!!!!!!!!!!

chen : Merci !!! On ne ressent pas assez sa lassitude ??? TT_TT Ben… Il paraît que la fin fait pleurer… Rien à voir, mais bon…

MPZT : J'ai ptet pas été aussi vite que ce que tu l'aurait souhaité, mais voilà la suite :D

marie : T'as pas deviné ??? Ça va venir alors, t'en fait pas…

Pat06 : Merchi #^_^#

Poignant ??? Ben, c'est notre Ryry national qui déprime ….

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et dsl si mes réponses sont zarbes, j'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir autant de reviews :D


	6. 4ème jour : De retour du lac

Trouloulou !!!

Vla la suite !!!

*¤¤¤¤¤¤¤*¤*¤¤¤¤¤¤¤*

Réponses aux reviews : 

Pat06 : Vi … Je sais que c'est court… c'est ma tendance suicidaire à moi ….

Nono : Ben voilà …

mridu : Je t'ai identifiée ptite coquine !!!

Kikoo Shappy !!! Et Skonk m'a rien dit, j'ai trouvé toute seule, et vérifié ensuite :D

Toujours désolée que t'ai pleuré, mais bon.. 

Undomiel Nimalde : Missi Miss… Sauf que celle-ci est de moi toute seule :D

Celle qu'on a fait à deux, c'est la reprise de celle-ci, mais du point de vue de Ron !!!! Jten veux pas !!! Missi bicoup pr ta review!!!

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*¤*

7 Septembre.

__

Cher Journal, 

Je suis allé au bord du lac cet après-midi, au lieu d'aller en histoire de la magie. 

Je ne suis pas fier ni d'avoir séché les cours, ni de ce que j'ai fait. 

Une fois aux bords du lac, je l'ai trouvé particulièrement beau. Je me suis approché. Comme par un aimant, j'étais attiré par sa surface lisse.

Je suis arrivé au bord. Je me suis approché de plus en plus de ce miroir mouvant. 

Hypnotisé.

Et j'ai mi un pied dans le lac. Puis l'autre. Et j'ai avancé. 

Encore et encore.

Et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte de ce que je faisais. La fraîcheur glaciale de l'eau avait ravivé mes blessures. 

Ce n'était pas l'endroit. Pas le moment.

Je suis ressorti du lac, et monté me changer. 

Je ne devais pas. Je n'étais pas prêt. 

Je suis redescendu pour le repas du soir, et n'ai pratiquement rien avalé. 

Et à présent, je vais fermer ce carnet, pour la simple raison que je dois aller à la salle de bain, avec mon nouvel ami, dont je ne peux plus me séparer. 

*¤*

C'est tout :D


	7. 5ème jour

Ala la suite !!!

Laika la Louve : Perdu !!!!!!!!!!

Lol

*¤*

10 Octobre.

__

Cher Journal, 

Je sais à présent les sentiments de tous à mon égard. 

Tous ont plus ou moins vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et cette andouille de Ron a signalé les marques qu'il avait vues sur mon bras. On m'a demandé de m'expliquer.

Je n'ai rien dit. 

Je ne parle pratiquement plus d'ailleurs. 

Cette histoire s'est ébruitée, bien sûr. Il y a toujours des bavards à Poudlard. 

On me regarde encore plus bizarrement qu'avant. Personne ne sait. Tous inventent. 

Je n'ai pu écrire pendant un mois, tout simplement parce qu'ils m'ont enfermé dans l'infirmerie. Pour soigner correctement mes blessures, et ma malnutrition…

Mais qu'ils me laissent en paix !!! 

Je veux qu'on me laisse en paix. 

De toute façon, quoi qu'ils fassent, rien ne changera ma décision. 

J'ai volé les potions que Mme Pomfresh dissimule, car leur usage est contrôlé. En presque un mois à l'infirmerie, on en voit des choses… 

Le moment approche. De toute façon, ils ne m'auront pas avec leurs bons sentiments à la noix.

Je ne resterai pas. 

Pas dans ce monde où tout le monde me prend pour celui que je ne suis pas. 

Depuis que je suis revenu de l'infirmerie, ils me surveillent. Pas eu le temps d'écrire. Pas eu le temps de m'amuser avec mon bel ami, mon tendre ami. 

Mais la surveillance se relâchera bien un jour. Et même sous leur surveillance, j'agirai.

Je suis obligé de manger. Mais pas de le garder en moi. 

Je sais que j'ai énormément maigri. Mais je m'en moque. Je m'en moque comme de mon premier sortilège réussi. 

Je m'en fiche. Complètement.

Je ne ressens plus rien de toute façon. 

Quelqu'un arrive… Je dois arrêter…


	8. 6ème jour

****

reponses aux reviews : 

Undomiel : oui, par cœur ^^

Chen : t'en fait pas, tout est prévu ^___^

Andadrielle : missi

Raziel : Nan, c'est pas un slash… J'espere que tuliras la suite ^___^

Caroline Black : missi !!!

Lyly Malefoy : Missi aussi !!!

*¤* 

11 Octobre.

__

Cher Journal, 

Hier soir, j'ai pu recommencer. Enfin. 

Ça change rien, mais ça soulage. 

Les marques réapparaissent.

Et une douche glacée, histoire de garder la douleur à la surface, et d'arrêter le sang. 

J'ai super bien dormi. Il y avait longtemps. 

Ce matin, j'ai eu une idée.

J'ai attrapé mon livre de potions, et farfouillé.

Bingo… Il y avait ce que je cherchais. 

Un acide léger…

Je l'ai préparé. Il était facile à faire. 

J'ai pris une pipette, relevé ma manche, et versé les quelques gouttes sur mon bas.

J'ai sans doutes grimacé sous le coup de la douleur. Mais c'était si bon. 

Ça me libère l'esprit de souffrir ainsi. 

Ça me libère l'esprit. 

Cette phrase résonne dans ma tête vide de toute autre pensée. 

Ça me libère l'esprit. 

Je ne veux que mourir.

J'aurais dû rester dans le lac. Mais je n'avais pas fini ici. 

J'avais à faire.

*¤*

Dsl de vous avoir fait attendre pour si peu…

J'avais pas le courage de le mettre, alors que la fic est finie… Pas d'excuses…


	9. 7ème jour

Voilà la suite…

Je sais que les morceaux sont petits, c'est voulu.

Et puis, ça fait durer le plaisir ^_^

Reponses aux reviews : 

Undomiel Nimaldë : Beaucoup de monde fait ça on dirait… Mais faut pas faire joujou avec les couteaux, ça fait bobo…

Orlina : Merci beaucoup. Comme je disais à ma Dididounette d'amour, beaucoup le font. La douleur physique est souvent un substitut pour atténuer la souffrance morale. Mais ce n'est pas la meilleure solution, et en plus ça fait mal…

Laïka La louve : Fini à l'écriture… Pas à la publication… Quand ce sera fini, ce sera sur un épilogue super long… O: )

*¤*

15 Octobre.

__

Mon journal, 

C'est probablement la dernière fois que je t'écris. Finalement, nous n'aurons pas été longtemps compagnons de galère.

J'ai achevé aujourd'hui ce qui me retenait encore. 

J'ai offert à tout Poudlard la plus belle humiliation de Malefoy jamais vue, encore mieux je pense que lorsque le professeur Maugrey l'avait changé en fouine. 

Ce que je lui ai fait n'a aucune importance, mais il ne se moquera plus de Ron et Hermione sans se souvenir de cela. 

Je vais préparer mon départ. 

Je laisse une petite lettre pour ce cher Sirius, une pour Ron, une pour Hermione, et une pour Dumbledore. Avec ce carnet. Ils se débrouilleront. 

Je vais préparer mon sac pour ce soir, et filer au bureau du dirlo… Je suis convoqué. Pff… Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire…


	10. 8ème Jour

Voilà la suite : C'est tres court, mais vous comprendrez vite pourquoi.

Gandalf Le blanc : tu es si fort que tu as déja deviné, j'en suis sure. Fais gaffe a saroumane qd meme ^^

Celine.s : si c'est l'impression que je donne, ca veut dire que j'ai reussi. Et j'en suis ravie.

PikaSpy : merci beaucoup. T'en fait pas pour moi. ^_^

*¤*

15 Octobre.

__

Journal, 

Je vais dégager de là, c'est décidé. J'ai préparé mon petit sac pour ce soir… 

Ce qu'il y a dedans ? C'est très simple. 

Il y a mon meilleur ami ce très cher couteau, mon acide, les potions de Pomfresh… Et bientôt ce carnet, et ma plume ainsi que mon encre. 


	11. 9ème jour : dernier jour

16 Octobre.

__

Journal, 

Il est minuit passé, je considère donc que l'on est le 16. 

Je suis dans la tour d'astronomie. Pourquoi ici ? Parce que j'ai toujours aimé cet endroit. 

J'ai tout préparé. 

Je vais écrire ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, afin que l'on sache ce que j'ai fait. 

Je compte m'ouvrir et me laisser saigner avec mon couteau. 

Je compte m'asperger avec l'acide que j'ai fabriqué.

Je compte avaler toutes les potions de l'infirmière.

Et ensuite, j'ai l'intention de vérifier si je suis capable de voler sans balai… 

A présent, je vais ranger ce carnet dans ma poche, avec les lettres, et faire ce que je viens de dire.

Adieu à ceux qui m'ont aimé vraiment, aussi peu nombreux soient-ils…

Harry Potter…

*¤*

__

An angelface smiles to me

(Un visage d'ange me sourit)

Under a headline of tragedy

(Sous un titre de tragédie)

That smile used to give me warmth

(Ce sourire me réchauffait)

Farewell - no words to say

(Adieu – Plus aucuns mots à dire)

Beside the cross on your grave

(A coté de la croix sur ta tombe)

And those forever burning candles

(et ces bougies brûlant pour toujours)

  
Needed elsewhere

(Besoin d'ailleurs)

To remind us of the shortness of your time

(Pour nous rappeler la brièveté de ton temps)

Tears laid for them

(Larmes déposées pour eux)

Tears of love tears of fear

(Larmes d'amour, Larmes de crainte)

Bury my dreams dig up my sorrows

(Enterrer mes rêves, déterrer mes chagrins)

Oh Lord why

(Oh Seigneur, pourquoi)

The angels fall first?

(Les anges tombent en premier ?)

*¤* FIN *¤*

N/A : Les textes des chansons sont extraits de « Fear » de Sarah McLachlan (sur l'album Fumbling towards Exctasy ») et de « Angels Fall First » de Nightwish (sur l'album « Angels fall first »). La traduction est de moi, et approximative. 

Gros bisous à celle qui m'a fait découvrir le groupe Nightwish, et qui m'a autorisée à utiliser un de ses personnages : Zelda ^_^

Gros bisous à Venusa et Darkie pour leur assiduité à suivre cette fic… (comment j'ai agit sous la menace ???? mé…)

Et bisous à tous ceux qui suivent mes fics et surtout à ceux qui aiment ^______^


	12. Épilogue

Ala l'épilogue.

Il est long, …

Lol…

Merci à tout ceux qui on suivi jusqu'au bout.

Pour ceux qui veulent plus de détails sur l'humiliation de Drago Malefoy, surveillez dans les jours prochains l'arrivée de la fic nommée « Cher Journal. Vs. Ron de Paradise1 et Vénusa. » Vous saurez ce qu'il s'est passé, et rirez un peu plus J ( ce sera classé humour J )

*¤*

****

ÉPILOGUE

- Harry ? Où es-tu ???

- Que ce passe t'il Ron ???

- Harry n'est pas là Hermione.

- Il doit être en bas, viens, on va le rejoindre…

Ils descendirent en courant vers la Grande Salle. 

Une agitation anormale y régnait. 

Hagrid, bien visible au milieu de la salle, hurlait de douleur. Dumbledore semblait effondré. Beaucoup pleuraient.

Ron et Hermione, le regard interrogateur, pénétrèrent dans la pièce. 

Ce qu'ils virent au centre de cette pièce, sur la table, les figea d'horreur et de désespoir mêlés. 

Harry, leur Harry Potter, celui que l'on nommait « Le Survivant » gisait sur la table. 

Son visage était maculé de sang et de boue séchés. Son corps n'était plus qu'une plaie. 

A coté de lui, il y avait un sac, posé. 

Tout Poudlard était là, y compris les Serpentards. 

Hermione s'effondra, retenue de justesse par Ron.

Dumbledore reprit ses esprit, et se saisit du sac, puis regarda à l'intérieur. Il en sortit un couteau, un carnet, une plume, une bouteille d'encre, et quelques récipients vides. Mrs Pomfresh pâlit. Elle reconnaissait ses ustensiles. 

Dumbledore ouvrit le carnet, faisant tomber quelques feuilles de parchemin pliées. 

Quatre. 

Avec un nom sur chacune d'elles. Le professeur MacGonagall les ramassa, et les garda en mains. 

Les yeux de Dumbledore parcoururent les lignes manuscrites dans le carnet, son regard devenant de plus en plus atterré. 

Il leva le regard, affrontant ceux des élèves qui le fixaient. 

« Harry Potter, n'est plus. Vous devez l'avoir déjà compris. Ceci – dit-il en désignant le carnet – est tout ce qu'il reste de lui. Ses dernières pensées. Son journal. »

Des murmures parcoururent la salle. 

Hermione se réveilla.

« C'est Hagrid qui a trouvé le corps de votre jeune ami, tôt ce matin, au pied de la tour d'astronomie. Il a apparemment sauté de la tour. Et si j'en crois ce qui est écrit ici – tenant le carnet dans sa main qu'il a levée -, ce n'est pas tout. Ce n'est au contraire que la fin d'une période d'autodestruction volontaire de sa part. Je vais vous lire ceci. Mais autant vous prévenir, certains passages peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes, ou blesser ses amis. »

« 31 Août.

__

Cher Journal, 

Ce matin, j'ai pris une décision qui va bouleverser le reste de mes jours. 

Le reste des jours de tous les gens que je connais. 

De toutes mes connaissances, et peut-être des gens que je ne connais pas… Qui sait…

[…]

Et ensuite, j'ai l'intention de vérifier si je suis capable de voler sans balai… 

A présent, je vais ranger ce carnet dans ma poche, avec les lettres, et faire ce que je viens de dire.

Adieu à ceux qui m'ont aimé vraiment, aussi peu nombreux soient-ils…

Harry Potter… »

On entendait des sanglots éclater de toutes parts. 

Les derniers instants du Survivant. Tout ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui. 

Le mal qu'il se faisait pour se sentir vivre. 

« Voilà, celui qui vivait à coté de nous et que nous ne connaissions pas. 

Voilà ses dernières pensées et actions.

Retournez tous dans vos salles communes. Journée de deuil. Je dois avertir certaines personnes. »

Tout le monde sortit, excepté Ron et Hermione, fascinés par le mince carnet noir que tenait encore Dumbledore à la main. 

- Il y a ceci pour vous – dit MacGonagall en leur tendant leurs lettres. Celle-ci est pour vous – à Dumbledore –, et je présume que je dois vous donner celle-ci également, vous savez sans doutes à qui l'envoyer. 

- A qui est-elle adressée ?

- Un certain Sirius. 

- Je lui ferai parvenir. Rentrez dans vos salles communes tous les deux. 

*¤*

__

Cher Ron, 

Ceci est la dernière chose que tu auras de moi. 

Je t'aimais comme un frère, tu étais mon meilleur ami. Surtout ne t'en veux pas, ma décision est irréfutable. Même si tu avais connu mes intentions, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. 

Rien.

Je veux juste que tu saches que si je vous ai évité Hermione et toi, c'est simplement parce que je voulais vous protéger. Vous éloigner de moi. Je présume que Dumbledore fera une lecture de mon « journal » devant tout Poudlard. Donc tu sais déjà ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, même si je l'aurai déjà fait quand tu auras cette lettre. Je ne sais que dire pour t'expliquer ce que tu ne comprendras peut-être jamais. 

Si je pars, c'est parce que je sens que je suis de trop. Non pas que vraiment plus rien ne me retienne, non, mais …

Sans doute suis-je égoïste. 

Sûrement même. 

Mais je ne le supporte plus.

Adieu.

Harry.

PS : Surtout, ne t'arrêtes pas de vivre pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine. 

*¤*

__

Ma douce Hermione, 

Sache que pour moi, tu as toujours été d'une grande aide. 

Même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit, comme Ron était le frère que je n'avais pas eu la chance d'avoir, toi, tu étais ma sœur. 

J'ai l'impression de vous abandonner, c'est vrai, mais il est trop tard pour avoir des regrets. D'ailleurs, je n'en ai pas. 

Tu es et resteras la meilleure d'entre nous. 

Bien meilleure que moi.

Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi je suscite tant d'admiration, alors que tu la mérite mille fois plus que moi. Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'extraordinaire. Ou alors, jamais je n'aurais réussi sans ton aide, ou sans celle de Ron. Vous êtes plus que je ne serai jamais. 

Quand tu liras ceci, tu auras sans doute eu connaissance du contenu de mon « journal », lu par Dumbledore ou un autre professeur devant toute l'assemblée de Poudlard. 

Même si tu ne comprends pas forcément pourquoi, tu sauras comment.

Mais je te sais très intelligente. Seules deux personnes peuvent vraiment comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Dumbledore et toi. Je sais que tu tâcheras de tout expliquer à Ron, et aux autres. 

Je sais que je ne pense pas à vous, mais… Je ne supporte plus de vivre. Même avec vous.

A jamais, 

Harry…

PS : Surtout, ne t'arrêtes pas de vivre pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine. 

*¤*

__

Cher Sirius, 

Tu es mon parrain, et je ne te connais pas. 

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment te connaître. 

J'espère que je ne te manquerai pas trop. Après tout, nous ne nous connaissions guère. 

Tu étais plus un ami de mon père que le mien. 

Mon père… Je vais bientôt le revoir. Je lui ferai le bonjour de ta part, j'espère que tu ne seras pas contre. 

Ma mère aussi.

Ils me manquent, alors que je ne les connais pas.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir le sentiment qu'ils sont morts à cause de moi. 

Tu ne pourrais rien y faire. 

Je vais demander à Dumbledore qu'il te fasse parvenir une copie de mon « journal », je tiens à ce qu'il garde l'original. 

Je ne sais pas si tu comprendras ce qui m'a poussé à agir ainsi. Mais tu sauras au moins comment. Ce que j'ai du faire pour me sentir un temps soit peu vivant. 

Il me reste peu de temps, et j'ai encore une lettre à écrire.

Adieu, cher parrain. 

Harry.

PS : Je ne vaux certainement pas la peine que tu cesses de vivre pour moi, n'y penses pas un instant, je te le demande. 

*¤*

__

Professeur Dumbledore, 

Je sais que vous étiez un proche de mes parents.

Je sais que vous m'avez protégé toutes ces années. 

J'ai juste une dernière chose à vous demander. 

Enfin, quelques petites choses.

J'aimerais que vous fassiez parvenir à Sirius sa lettre, ainsi qu'une copie de mon « journal. » J'aimerais que vous conserviez l'original. 

J'aimerais aussi que vous repartissiez mes affaires entre Ron et Hermione, suivant leur caractère. Par exemple, mon balai à Ron, ma cape d'invisibilité à Hermione, qui en fera un bien meilleur usage. Je sais que vous le ferez avec parcimonie, et équitablement. 

Et je vous en remercie d'avance. 

Je ne sais si vous me manquerez, de même que je ne sais si je vous manquerai, mais je pense que oui. 

Merci pour tout.

Je sais que vous comprendrez.

Sincèrement votre, 

Harry Potter.

*¤*¤*

Ce jour-là, bien peu de gens traînaient dans les couloirs arpentés par un Rusard qui s'arrêtait sans raison, au milieu d'un couloir, pour hocher tristement la tête. 

Les cachots, déjà lugubres d'habitude, étaient obscurs : Rogue avait éteint toutes les torches, avant de s'appuyer contre un mur, et se laisser glisser jusqu'à s »affaler au sol. 

Les professeurs restaient terrés dans leurs appartements, les élèves dans leurs dortoirs. 

Personne n'eut le cœur à avaler quoi que ce soit. 

Ron était allongé sur son lit, se vidant de son toute son eau dans ses oreillers. 

Hermione faisait de même, dans son dortoir.

L'ultime lettre de Harry les avait remués. Et personne n'arrivait à les réconforter, écoutant les « Pourquoi ??? Pourquoi ??? » enragés que criaient leurs condisciples en frappant du poing sur leur lit. 

Seul, assis dans son bureau, un vieil homme triste et fatigué agitait sa baguette magique au-dessus d'un petit et fin carnet noir, afin d'en faire un duplicata. Il prit Fumseck, lui confia le deuxième carnet contenant la lettre adressée à Sirius. Il avait lu sa lettre, et exécutait les dernières volontés de son protégé. De celui qui fut son protégé. 

Bien loin de là, et quelques heures plus tard, un homme entre deux âges, brun, maigre, recevait la visite d'un magnifique phœnix. Pris d'un étrange sentiment, il détacha le paquet de la serre de l'oiseau, ouvrit le carnet, et lu le mot de Dumbledore, ainsi que la lettre qui lui était adressée, et le contenu du carnet. Il éclata en sanglots, ne fut plus bientôt que larmes. Sirius se laissa tomber à terre, et sombra peu à peu. Ne sachant plus ce qu'il faisait, il finit par se laisser prendre par les Aurors chargés de le ramener, et qui trouvèrent éparpillés au sol les trois manuscrits qui avaient plongé Sirius dans un état de catalepsie avancée. Atterrés par ce qu'ils y lurent, ils comprirent que le ministre ne leur disait pas tout, ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de Parrain, ou de carnet noir concernant Potter.

Le monde sorcier était en deuil.

Ce jour là fut marqué d'une pierre noire dans l'esprit de tout le monde sorcier. Sauf pour une personne, qui rit tellement en apprenant la nouvelle, qu'elle en fit une rupture d'anévrisme. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus. Le Survivant n'était plus. 

Le ministère décréta que ce jour serait dorénavant un jour spécial, qui marquait à la fois le deuil pour la perte du Survivant, et la joie, pour la mort de Voldemort. 

Ce jour là, personne ne rit, tout le monde pleura. Enfin, ceux qui connaissaient et appréciaient Harry Potter le pleuraient. Les autres… Les autres pleuraient leur maître, ou restaient insensibles. Tous… Alors que dans leurs chambres du dortoir de Gryffondor, deux élèves hurlaient leur peine. 

Peine d'avoir perdu plus qu'un ami, une part d'eux-mêmes. Un frère. 

Mais il les avait supplié dans ses lettres de continuer à vivre sans lui. 

Et par respect pour sa mémoire, mais le cœur lourd, ils continuèrent à vivre. 


End file.
